In wireless radio access networks, User Equipment (UE) may support multiple radio technologies. For example, in an Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN), a UE may support radio technologies such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), Industrial, Scientific and Medical (ISM, e.g., WiFi and Bluetooth), and Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS). When multiple radio technologies operate on adjacent frequency bands or harmonic frequency bands simultaneously in a UE, the coexistence of the multiple radio technologies may cause In-Device Coexistence (IDC) interference in the UE. For example, when an LTE and ISM radio operate on adjacent frequency bands in the UE, such coexistence may cause interference to an LTE receiver.